


Twin Drabbles Twincest edition 2

by Blackcat42



Series: Special Word Drabbles [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat42/pseuds/Blackcat42
Relationships: Sideswipe & Sunstreaker (Transformers)
Series: Special Word Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987375
Kudos: 4





	Twin Drabbles Twincest edition 2

** Lock **

“ Would you like to get out of here?” asked Sunstreaker to his twin over the loud noise of the crowded bar.

“ You aren’t going to lock me in your berth room are you” said Sideswipe.

“ That all depends,” said Sunstreaker, “ I hear that some mechs are into that sort of thing. Are you one of those mechs Sides?”. Sideswipe gulped and Sunstreaker grabbed him and dragged him out of the bar with no fuss.

** Oblivion  **

“ It’s like you’re getting better and better every time Sunstreaker. Have you been practising with some other mech” asked Sideswipe feeling a little dazed from the impressive overload Sunstreaker had given him.

“ No you seem to be the only mech I’m interfacing into oblivion” replied Sunstreaker snuggling up to his twin making more mess of their combined fluids.

“ Oh into oblivion. Are you really that confident in your abilities Sunshine” teased Sideswipe.

“ You tell me Sides. You were the one screaming my name a few minutes ago” said Sunstreaker.

“ Touché Sunny” said Sideswipe who stood up and walked very unsteadily to their wash racks.

** Annoying  **

“ Your terribly annoying at times” groaned Sunstreaker rolling over and pulling the covers over his body.

“ You love me Sunshine” said Sideswipe pulling back the covers and kissing his twin, who responded in kind.

** Couch **

“ Wow Sunny. You really know how to wear out a mech” said Sideswipe laying exhausted on the couch staring up at the ceiling with his vents working overtime.

“ Keep stroking my ego like that and I’ll interface you into the couch again” said Sunstreaker giving Sideswipe a slow kiss with lot of tongue.

** Smell  **

“ Don’t get me wrong, the smell of interfacing reeks from you but once you get past it. It’s not so bad” said Sunstreaker gently kissing Sideswipe on the cheek and leaving his dazed brother hanging to the wall.

****

** False  **

“ You look handsome Sideswipe” commented Sunstreaker as Sideswipe entered the rec room with a cube of energon.

“ Sunstreaker you don’t need to shower me with false compliments” snapped Sideswipe taking a seat and taking a gulp of his energon.

“ Who said anything about being false,” Sunstreaker counted coolly, “ It’s just an observation, I never seen you freshly waxed in a long time”. Sideswipe blushed and looked away from his beautiful golden twin brother.

** Tact **

“ I thought you had more tact Sides” said Sunstreaker catching Sideswipe staring at him.

“ Sorry. I was.. Sorry” fumbled Sideswipe and stared down at the table top. Sunstreaker laughed and moved to sit closer to his twin.

“ Are you admiring my physique” asked Sunstreaker tilting Sideswipe’s head upwards and placing a kiss on his twin’s slightly coloured cheek. Sideswipe groaned and tried to hang his helm in his hands but Sunstreaker caught them and placed a kiss on Sideswipe’s fingers.

** Look **

“ What was that look for?’ asked Sideswipe catching Sunstreaker looking at him strangely.

“ Am I not allowed to admire the mech I’m on a date with?” asked Sunstreaker gently taking Sideswipe’s hands and placing a kiss on them.

“ By all means be my guest” answered Sideswipe as he leaned forward and kissed his twin on the lips.

** Bend  **

“ Watch it Sideswipe” warned Sunstreaker.

“ Or what Sunshine” said Sideswipe egging his brother on and moving closer in his brother’s personal space.

“ Are you going to bend me over your knees” asked Sideswipe.

“ I just might” answered Sunstreaker grabbing his twin and pulling Sideswipe down to sit on his lap.

** Aft **

“ What the frag are you doing here Sunshine” asked Sideswipe with his arms crossed glaring at his twin brother.

“ I was in the neighbourhood” answered Sunstreaker.

“ My aft you are” said Sideswipe.

“ It is a quite nice one” commented Sunstreaker.

“ Say what” said Sideswipe shaking his helm not believing what he had heard, “ say that again”

“ I said it’s a quite nice one” said Sunstreaker raising his voice while blushing.

** Battle  **

“ You’re not wearing your battle armour any more” observed Sideswipe noticing the change on his twin. 

“ Does it bother you?” asked Sunstreaker moving closer to his twin.

“ No, you look less scary this way” answered Sideswipe.

“ Good I don’t want you running off scared until I’ve done with you” said Sunstreaker pressing himself against his twin and kissing Sideswipe on the lips.

** Love  **

“ Sideswipe” said Sunstreaker waving a hand in front of his twin’s face plate, “Love struck already”.

“You wish Sunny” snorted Sideswipe going back to his reading and not staring at his twin’s freshly polished armour.


End file.
